The present invention relates to the directional and individual lighting of a plurality of separate, three-dimensional objects grouped in side-by-side relationship. It particularly relates to the illumination of the foliage of the inner, as well as outer flowers in a flower arrangement, such as in a vase.
Conventional methods used to light three-dimensional objects involve the use of spotlights, ceiling and tracklights, normally beamed at and around the object to be illuminated from a distance. The greater the distance, the greater the loss of lumens and the degree of scattering of the light beyond the confines of the object. Another serious drawback of spotlights and the like is the glare produced. Glare is defined as an irritating brightness of light, such as is produced by exposing the eyes of observers to the direct view of a light source. Although some spotlights in current use having deeply recessed lamps, glare is nevertheless experienced by persons whose field of vision extends from a point behind the illuminated object towards the light source.
The present invention is not intended to be applied in the lighting of essentially two-dimensional objects, such as walls, paintings and other planar surfaces, nor in area lighting. The lighting of flower arrangements, i.e. of potted flowers in a vase and the like, is currently achieved through the use of one or more spotlights. These have the drawback of the light striking only some of the surfaces of the flower arrangement. The flowers on the inside of the arrangement receive little or no light.
It therefore is a principal object of the present invention to illuminate the inner members of a plurality of grouped members of a three-dimensional object, such as the flowers near the center of a flower arrangement.
It is another object to individually illuminate loosely spaced unpotted flowers, so as to envelop the foliage of each flower. It is yet another object to provide the light source in close proximity to such flowers, so as to shorten the light path, to reduce electric power requirements and prevent scattering of the light.
It is another object of the invention to illuminate the inner, as well as outer, reaches of a flower arrangement intended to be viewed centripetally by observers encircling the flower arrangement without exposing any of such observers to a direct view of the light source.
It is still another object to provide individual illumination to mixed natural and artificial flowers, some of which may require insertion in water, while others do not. Another object of the invention is to provide illumination to the foliage of flower arrangements in a highly pleasing, economical and effective manner.